Doppelbanger
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: What happens when adventurers get stuck inside a portal with mirrors charged with erotic energy? Will they be able to escape, or will they be forced to cum over and over again, at the mercy of their doppelgangers?
1. Monk & Crusader

A reward story! (Find my ChaosTranquility!)

* * *

 **Doppelbanger**

 **Monk & Crusader**

"Are you sure we are on the right track?" The Wizard peered at the map, wondering if Leah knew where the hell they were heading. They had been walking for quite some time now in the sandy deserts, and the sand was getting quite annoying as it blew in the Wizard's eyes. Her breasts heaved as she strode, the nipples barely covered by the scraps of cloth a shopkeeper had called armor.

"Do not worry, I am sure Leah knows the way," the Witch Doctor reassured in her heavily accented voice. They continued along the dark path at a moderate pace, with several undead creatures trailing behind them, making sure nothing crept up to attack them from behind. The Witch Doctor patted one affectionately, causing it to let out a happy cry.

"Does this 'mysterious portal' even exist?" The Wizard retorted snidely, feeling quite bitter that they had done nothing but walk for the last hour and a half.

"Of course, I am sure they would not send us on this mission for nothing!" The Enchantress, Eirena, said confidently. "Leah, you must know of the portal's whereabouts, yes?"

"Well, according to the map, we should be nearing it soon…" Leah murmured, her face buried within a huge map. "It should be just beyond this mountain pass."

"If you say so…" The Wizard said, a faint look of uncertainty still on her face.

"Look out!" The Monk yelled, shoving her teammates aside as they walked underneath a face of rock and huge boulders began to tumble down at them. Thankfully, the Monk's warning had given the ladies enough time to dodge the falling stone, and none of the girls were hurt. A huge cloud of dust began to emit from where the rock had fallen, clouding the women's vision.

"C-can't see!" The Enchantress sputtered out as she coughed, trying to prevent the dust from entering her mouth and lungs.

Suddenly, there was a growl, and from within the dust, monsters began to emerge, hoping to ambush the ladies for a tasty meal. Luckily, the Demon Hunter acted fast. She was able to get to her feet, shooting arrows in the directions of the noises with deadly accuracy. _Looks like they don't want us to find the portal,_ she thought. _There must be some treasure or something inside it._ But there was no time to wonder about what other treasures lay in store.

There was a telltale cry of death as one of the creatures crumbled into the sand but more were coming. "Grahh!" The Crusader swing her weapon wildly, crushing another monster that dared to lunge at her. She never showed any mercy, and she certainly wasn't about to start now.

The group of monsters that spawned from all sorts of nooks and corners were incredibly overwhelming, all drawn due to the large numbers of the girls in the group. But they were stronger, and much faster. They moved not as eight separate women, but as one synchronized unit.

"Just one more!" Leah yelled out, pulling back the string of her bow and closing one eye to make certain of her aim. With one deadly shot, Leah sent a sharp arrow straight into the last creature's head. "Phew, all done."

"That was a good job, everyone!" Eirena smiled brightly as she whirled her staff, casting a spell, clearing the area of any residual dust and brushing away the remaining bones of dead monsters.

"Let us keep going." The Witch Doctor started to walk once more, the rest of the party trailing behind her. "We must be almost there."

"Yup," Leah confirmed as the group trudged on.

Minutes later, Eirena let out an exclamation. "Oh, there it is!" She called, pointing at a raised altar with high, thin walls and a mysterious orange portal glowing right between the walls.

"Well, it certainly looks right," The Wizard muttered. "So, that's the Portal of…. Narcissism, was it? What a weird name." She peered into the murky portal, as if trying to see what lay in store on the other side.

"Hope there are at least some interesting monsters to fight on the inside," The Monk said with an eager grin, flexing and stretching her limbs to make sure they were ready.

"I'm sure there are. I'll go first," The Crusader said eagerly, always up for more fighting and exploring. She stepped through the flame-colored portal, and was gone in an instant.

"I guess I'll go then," The Monk said, starting forwards, thrusting her arm towards the glowing entryway. Then, like Crusader before her, the Monk disappeared into thin air.

As soon as the Monk disappeared, Leah was about to follow but then a change began to occur within the orange. It began to swirl, changing from the orange to an angry, fiery red with actual licks of flames sprouting from inside. "Whoa!" Leah jumped back to avoid being singed, her hands in front of her defensively and her eyes open wide. "What's happening?"

The Wizard and Eirena peered at the changing doorway, trying to recall on their extensive knowledge of magic to decipher what was happening, but coming up blank. "I've never seen anything like this before, even though I've seen so much," said the Wizard.

With a sudden whooshing noise, the portal simply disappeared.

Silence followed, as the girls looked at each other in alarm. "Um…" Leah started. "Those two are still inside it, aren't they?"

"Oh no…" Eirena bit her lip. "I hope they are okay. They could have been transported to somewhere very far."

"Let's try bringing the portal back?" The Wizard suggested, and the other girls chimed in in agreement. They started to work, wondering just what the hell had happened.

Inside the portal, the Crusader and Monk had not gotten far. They found themselves in a cave sort of situation, and were going to wait for the rest of the party when the portal began to behave erratically. The two women had watched as it turned red, and blipped away into nothingness, leaving a rock face behind.

"What the…" Crusader muttered, walking forwards and slamming a fist onto the rock several times, then trying with her weapon. But her efforts were in vain. "It's just rock!" She frowned, but realized there was nothing she could do about it. "Looks like we're stuck in here."

"Should we just keep going then? Perhaps we'll find an exit on the other side."

"Might as well. There's no other way, anyways."

The two started on their journey, hoping that their groupmates on the other side weren't too worried about them. The long, straight corridor of the cave wasn't very far. In actuality, the two had only been walking for three minutes before they came to a big room, with two tall pieces of glass embedded in the wall.

"Are these mirrors?" The Monk said, walking forwards and touching a hand to the cool, reflective surface on the right.

"What the… What are mirrors doing here?" Crusader frowned. "Be careful, there may be an enchantment in it."

"I don't really sense anything…"

"Hey, up there, at the top, there's writing!" Crusader squinted her eyes, trying to see it as clearly as possible. It was written in some sort of ancient script, with long swirling letters, but she could still decipher that it read _Crusader._ "My name? Why would that be here?" Crusader's suspicion that this was a trick grew stronger.

"Mine says Monk!" The Monk tilted her head in confusion, her short blonde hair falling a little to the side with the gesture. "Oh, something's happening!"

The two women watched as the originally clear mirrors began to swirl, some sort of magic overtaking them as they became murky with white smoke. The two adventurers readied their weapons, prepared to fight whatever monster came out of the glass, but none came. Instead, seconds later, the smoke simply cleared.

At first, the two women could see no difference. All that they saw were their own reflections, exactly the same. Then, their mirrored images began to move of their own accord.

"What the—" The Monk exclaimed in surprise. The Crusader was equally as surprised, and took a step back to try and distance herself from the figures. But the mirror images were faster. From the mirror's surface, an arm shot out, just lightly touching the women before retracting into the smooth glass.

"Magic?" The Crusader exclaimed, clutching her huge shield close to her body and holding her sword straight at the glass. "Should we break it?"

But before either of them could do anything more, a warm feeling began to come over their bodies. As the Monk watched, her pants suddenly changed into a pink ballet tutu, one that flared out and was unbelievably short. Her cloth top became incredibly leotard like, form fitting, and so tight that the outline of her nipples were clearly shown.

"Hey!" The Monk cried angrily, definitely wanting to shatter the glass now as she gripped tightly onto her staff, turning it so that it was in perfect striking position. But the staff began to tremble, and the Monk found that she couldn't control it any longer. The curved red staff shook as it flew out of her hand, standing straight up on the ground.

Before the Monk's very eyes, the staff turned into a tall metal pole, one that reached from the ground all the way to the top. "My staff!"

"I must smash it before I change!" The Crusader called, raising her sword but couldn't bring it down. Her very conservative armor disappeared in an instant, instead replaced by a flimsy cloth that barely covered anything on her curvy body. It was an overly short black dress with white lace trim all over it. Mesh black thigh-high stockings replaced her armored boots.

"Gah!" The Crusader, feeling very foolish that she was dressed in such a girly manner, was not amused at all. She was even less so when her weapon and shield disappeared into a poof of dust, only to be replaced by a duster and a tray. "I… I am not some sort of maid!"

Though the two women wanted to escape, some foreign magic kept them in place, and their eyes glued to the mirrors where the two mirrored figures had also changed outfits. The women giggled and laughed, blowing kisses and winks at the two stupefied women. Their clothes were ever changing, now morphing into slutty mockeries of the originals.

The Monk's doppelganger's top was practically see-through, the tutu so short it might as well have not been there. "Don't I look so sexy?" The doppelganger snickered with a cocky look on her face. "So, so sexy…" She slipped one strap of the top off of her shoulder.

"Why, me too…" The Crusader's doppelganger added, a fat smirk sitting upon her face. The cut of her maid outfit was so deep that her nipples could almost have been seen, the large brown nubs hardened and ready for sucking on.

"Why don't we have some fun?" The ballet doppelganger took a step forwards, and for the briefest moment, Monk hoped that it wouldn't be possible for her to step out, that some hidden barrier would prevent the figure from touching her again, but that hope was dashed when the slender mirror figure stepped out into the cave.

"Yes… Lets!"

"Why don't you drape yourself over that pole, Monk?" The doppelganger commanded haughtily.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I said so." The doppelganger touched the Monk's arm, and she felt a sudden urge to do as she was told. The Monk, still clad in the ballet outfit, raised a very flexible leg and placed it on the pole, feeling her soft skin meet cold metal. She had never done any sort of exercise involving a pole, but it was as if her body was moving of its own accord.

"Hey, stop!" The Monk protested but her hands were gripping the pole now. With one sudden heave, she hoisted herself up, swinging her muscular body onto the steel pole. The doppelganger smirked as she teased at the Monk's pussy through the crotch of the tutu, just light grazes before she made the thin fabric disappear altogether.

"Stop what?" The doppelganger laughed as she increased the gyrating of her fingers, drawing circles from side to side. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"U-ugh…" The Monk hated that the mirror figure could make her feel so… hot, but there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

"Don't you want to cum?" The doppelganger gave a small cry of amusement as she reached within the Monk's top and fondled a bare breast.

The Monk's body readjusted herself into one that allowed the doppelganger easier access, and though the Monk tried to stop, hold back her body, the powerful magic that had a hold of her was making it impossible.

The Monk spun around and around the pole, easily doing all the tricks she hadn't known she could, exposing her bare pussy for all three other women to see. A blush started on her cheek, something not usually seen, for she was so embarrassed that they could see her most private parts.

The doppelganger flexed her arms, the smile on her face seductive yet cocky at the same time. "Let's test out these fancy tricks of yours in new manners, huh?" Her hands began to glow, powerful blue balls of energy humming around the clenched fists as she sent a rush of force right towards the Monk's pussy.

The Monk cried out as the wave of pleasure hit her, feeling as if a million tingling sensations were spreading throughout her crotch area, creating only a desire for more. But still, she refused to admit that she enjoyed it, clenching her mouth shut immediately after the first burst of bliss had passed.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Not at all!" The Monk mustered as much spite as she could into her reply.

The Crusader watched her teammate with sympathy in her eyes, but she was soon to realize herself just how deadly the doppelgangers could be. With no weapon to fight the figure off, Crusader felt the first swipe of the duster hit her skin. "Hey!" She yelled as she took a step back, the frown on her face deepening. Her mind raced through a million different options for her escape, but none of them were plausible.

"Aw, don't run…" The doppelganger cooed quietly, almost drowned out by the Monk's forced groans to each of her own doppelganger's teasing. "I can make you feel so good…"

Crusader continued to back up, but found that a new wall had erected itself, blocking the entrance. And then she remembered that the portal that they had come through had disappeared anyways, and there would be no point.

"Why don't you let me clean you up?" The doppelganger held up her feather duster with danger reading clear in her eyes. "Look at you, you're all dirty!"

The Crusader looked down, realizing that yes, her costume was somehow torn and tiny smudges of dirt marred the white lace. _How did that even happen…?_ She thought. _Must be more of the doppelganger's magic?_ But it didn't matter how, all that mattered was what was going to happen now.

The doppelganger stepped forwards, holding her duster up like some sort of dangerous weapon; to Crusader, it might as well have been. But from the feathers, magic flowed out, a deeply erotic power that took hold of the Crusader and prevented her from struggling. The doppelganger was drawing closer, her duster dipped with a strong aphrodisiac.

"Wow… So dirty!" She ran just the tips of the duster over Crusader's arm, sending chills down the tall woman's spine. She moved it over the low cut top of the Crusader's maid outfit, yanking it down to reveal two very sizable breasts topped with the most delectable brown nipples. The doppelganger swept the soft brush tips over the nubs, causing them to harden, peaking like tiny mountains. "Like that, don't you?"

"…" The Crusader refused to give the doppelganger the satisfaction of knowing just how turned on she was becoming.

"Oh? Still so resilient? Well, this will make you change your mind…" The doppelganger dipped the brush low now, ripping off Crusader's white panties with one hand, teasing her inner thighs with the other. "How does that feel?"

The Crusader bit her lip to keep from crying out, a task quite difficult as the brush crept up her thigh, closer and closer to her pussy. She was sure she was dripping with juices, and hoped that the doppelganger wouldn't notice to save some embarrassment.

"Naughty, naughty girl! So wet already?" The doppelganger extracted the feather, the edges tinged with the beads of the Crusader's sweet nectar. "Just from that little bit of teasing?" She laughed, clearly enjoying the power she held over the woman. Oh, she was pure evil, and she loved every second of it.

"Stop!" The Crusader was determined to keep the doppelganger from her pleasure, but as every second passed, it was beginning to seem impossible.

"Oh, but do you really want me to?" The figure gave another hoot of laughter, causing the Crusader's frown to deepen. "Look at you, so dirty…" Using her fingers, the woman reached forwards, gently kneading a flap of the Crusader's pussy before allowing it to fall back. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for being so dirty!"

Before the doppelganger could do anything, a piercing cry reverberated around the cave, its origin: the Monk. The once very respectful and reserved woman was unable to control herself any longer as her doppelganger played with her. She was using specialized skills, corrupted, arousing ones, on her counterpart, and the Monk was powerless against the erotic moves.

"Want to see something? This is _Hands of a Hundred Moans!_ " The doppelganger announced as her hands glowed red this time, filled with magic to increase pleasure. The Monk had used this technique, well something similar to it, thousands of times before, and as the hands came at her in a rapid succession, braced herself for the pain to hit.

None came.

Instead, an overwhelming wave of pleasure washed over her, stemming from her clit. _Hundred Moans indeed…!_ The Monk couldn't help but think as she felt herself grow lightheaded, unable to stop the heavy orgasm from coming. She had never experienced pleasure this great before, and was afraid that she would become addicted to the feeling. _Ugh… How am I allowing myself to be pleasured by this… mirror figure?!_ She thought angrily, but no matter how much she fought, the magic of the mirror and the cave held her fast to the pole, her legs spread wide open for the doppelganger to take.

The Monk could see Crusader being equally teased, that powerful woman reduced to a moaning maid as she bent to her doppelganger's power. But she couldn't focus on feeling sympathy for her friend and being angry about her situation, as the pleasure was still coming. The doppelganger had the highest attack speed Monk had ever seen; hand after hand came towards her. Her poor clit was being battered, but it felt so incredibly good that the Monk never wanted it to stop.

Her mouth open, the Monk was allowing all sorts of sounds to come out, no longer caring that it made her sound so needy. "Why don't we turn up the heat?" The doppelganger cackled, pausing the hundred hands skill. Her hands began to glow yellow, a spell that the Monk realized that she was casting Serenity. "I call this one 'Arousal'. Simple, yet effective!"

As the heated light washed over Monk's body, she found herself unable to keep still. It was so incredibly warm, then scorching hot. The heat began to become concentrated, heading straight to her clit. Once more, the doppelganger began her assault with her hands. The pleasure had increased three fold, and within seconds, the Monk was writhing as orgasm overwhelmed her.

The Crusader watched with horrified eyes as the Monk's body trembled and she climaxed. But she was quickly pulled back into her own situation as the doppelganger pushed her down, forcing the proud woman onto her knees, on all fours. It was embarrassing enough, but the doppelganger didn't think so.

With the feather duster, she continued to tease the clit, causing electric currents of pleasure to shoot through Crusader's body. "What a big, fat ass…" The doppelganger laughed, raising her free hand, and without any warning, sent it slamming into the Crusader's plump ass cheek.

A huge red mark formed almost immediately as Crusader called out, the smack of flesh on flesh incredibly loud. Though it had hurt Crusader so, the doppelganger did it again and again, making sure to hit both ass cheeks, making them jiggle and redden. The Crusader was horrified to realize that she found a sort of perverse pleasure in the pain, and thought that perhaps it was the cave's magic doing its work on her. No matter what it was, it was absolutely terrifying.

"Moan, Crusader!" The doppelganger yelled, and as if on command, Crusader let out a howl. "That's right… Louder!" She increased the stimulation of the feather duster, pushing it onto Crusader's clit with even more force.

"Aaah!" Crusader let out a monstrous shout as climax hit her, her low voice joining with the Monk's cries of ecstasy. Juices poured out of her as she clutched at the ground, dirt getting underneath her trimmed fingernails as she clung to the floor, unable to use her mind for anything else other than pleasure. It felt so good, yet so incredibly dirty at the same time, something Crusader had never experienced before in her life.

All of a sudden, as the orgasm subsided, the Monk felt the cave's magic hold on her weaken ever so slightly. "Run!" She yelled as she managed to break free of the magic's hold, shoving her doppelganger aside roughly, causing her to fall onto the ground. The Monk raced to Crusader, forcing the woman's doppelganger off her too.

The cave was humming with magical energy, but the Monk was too occupied to realize it. She reached the new wall that had been made, and summoning all of her remaining strength, her hands glowed before she punched a hole right into the wall. The tunnel that they had come in from was right behind it, and she prayed that the portal had come back in the time that the pair had been tortured.

"Thanks," Crusader said as they sped down the tunnel.

The Monk and Crusader panted, heaving for breath as they stood in front of the wall that they had been at earlier, right when they had entered, where the portal had disappeared. "No! It's still gone! There has to be a way out! Somehow…"

"I don't see anything!" The Crusader raised a fist and punched the wall angrily, trying to shatter it, but it was much stronger than the earlier magical wall. "No!"

From behind them, they could hear footsteps, and both of them looked at each other, knowing exactly was coming from the tunnel. There was only one thing it could be. Their doppelgangers.

"I can't believe you think you're going to escape!" The Monk's doppelganger snickered in a very haughty voice. She was finding great pleasure in the fact that the girls had thought they could make it out of here, and the shocked look on their faces was almost too funny.

"There's no escape! None at all," Crusader's doppelganger added gleefully at the dismayed looks on the girls' faces. "Don't worry, we'll let you see your team members soon…"

"How?"

At the Monk's question, her doppelganger's face changed into one of absolute delight, as it gave her no bigger joy than to crush the girls' hopes for freedom. "We'll be bringing them here, of course… And they're going to be trapped in here forever… Just like you!"


	2. Enchantress & Demon Hunter

**Doppelbanger – Eirena & Demon Hunter**

Outside of the cave, standing at the long curved gates that were currently devoid of any content, the remaining six group members stood in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. They had tried everything to get the portal to reappear. Countless spells, arrows, and whacks had been wasted on the gates, but nothing had worked.

The Barbarian looked bored as she inspected her weapon of choice, a heavy steel club. Leah was busy scribbling away in her journal, hoping that nobody would read it this time. The Witch Doctor entertained herself by playing with one of her zombie dogs, making it fetch one of her zombie's hands.

Eirena was busy making small pebbles turn into chickens when suddenly her magic sense began to tingle, prompting her to lift her head to look towards the gate. "Oh!" She exclaimed when she realized that something was off with the gates.

A spark was happening, and it was growing. A tingling noise was sounding, and Eirena's face broke into a smile. "The portal is opening again! The girls, are they coming out?" She moved closer, clutching her staff closely, hoping that it was indeed the girls that would emerge instead of some monsters.

"Help!" A voice came out from the portal, one that unmistakably belonged to the Monk. "We're trapped!"

"We have to go save them!" Eirena called as she sprinted towards the portal, and without thinking, dove straight into it.

"Silly girl, what if it is a trap?" The Demon Hunter scowled. "I'd better go after her, trap or not. She's going to need someone there if she runs into trouble." She knew that she could handle whatever lay inside, be it friend or foe. She wasn't so sure the often times naïve Eirena could. In the portal the Demon Hunter went, disappearing in a flash.

"Let us follow them," the Witch Doctor exclaimed as she took a step forwards. "Before the portal closes." But her fears were realized mere seconds later when the zone began to glow as before, and all too quickly, disappeared, much like a Treasure Goblin that had been left alone.

"Damn it!" The Wizard said. "Why does it keep doing that?!"

"There is no one here!" Eirena's features changed from one of surprise to confusion. "Where are we? And where are our team mates?"

"We're in the portal, obviously." The Demon Hunter turned, thinking that they should wait for the rest of the team, but all she saw was that the portal was beginning to close on her side too. "Hey!" She rushed towards it, wanting to see if she could get through it before it closed, but with a quiet blip, the portal vanished.

"We must go on, then." Eirena began to walk inwards down the cave hallway. She kept a small fireball lit in her hand to offer some additional light and in case any monsters decided to pay them a visit.

"There's no other way, anyways." The Demon Hunter followed behind the Enchantress, bow at the ready and eyes peeled.

It wasn't long before the girls found themselves in the same room the Monk and Crusader had been in earlier. Except this time, the names inscribed in the mirrors were different. The Demon Hunter walked towards the one on the right; her sharp eyes caught the script immediately, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at it. "Does yours say Eirena?"

"Yes… My name… why in the world would it be here?" Eirena couldn't help but reach out and touch the mirrors surface. But as the surface began to change, to swirl, she immediately regretted her decision to do so. "Oh, no, what is happening?"

"Shit!" The Demon Hunter swore as she felt her own body being pulled towards the mirror's surface. She fought desperately to get away, but it was futile. The mirror's strange magic was pulling her in at an incredible speed. Soon, the Demon Hunter's body was flung against the cold surface. But it was only for a second as heat began to engulf her, a heat that started a fire of arousal inside of her.

Something similar was happening to Eirena as her arm was halfway absorbed into the mirror, and strange purple magic strands began to make their way up the arm and around the rest of her body. There was a poof of magic, and left standing were two very unamused girls.

The Demon Hunter had been changed into an outfit that was utterly humiliating for such a proud woman like herself. She was wearing a brown and green dress with white lace stamped onto the sides, the cut of which was so low that one wrong move would have her revealing her breasts to the world. Her high boots were replaced by heels and pure white stockings that she completely despised.

"What the hell?!" Completely enraged, the Demon Hunter reached behind her into her quiver for an arrow to shatter the mirror, but instead of a thin arrow, all she felt was a thick, rubbery shaft. She pulled her hand in front of her and realized she was holding a floppy pink dildo! The rest of her arrows had been changed as such, and she let out a cry of outrage as she threw it at the ground. Her bow had not fared much better, becoming a strange looking hand harp that she almost dropped in surprise.

Eirena's mouth was wide open in shock as she watched the Demon Hunter's change take place. She was so surprised that she forgot that she had also been changed. A light breeze drifted across Eirena's now bare midriff, prompting her to look down and realize that she was in a costume of sorts with a teeny tiny skirt and bra top that barely covered her voluptuous breasts. Her wand was replaced by two pompoms that flounced uselessly.

Eirena was still stuck to the mirror, as it had taken a shape of its own. It was absorbing her magic, and needed her to stay there until it was done. Eirena had no choice but to watch as the Demon Hunter's harp began to twinkle with noise.

"Wha…" The Demon Hunter held the harp out at length as if it were cursed. It was moving on its own, the strings playing music that she had never heard of before. "How is it doing that?!" She demanded, too confused by the whole thing to remember how embarrassing of a costume she was in.

The soft sounds were soon joined by louder tavern music, coming from seemingly nowhere. "Wow… What a cute skirt…" A voice very similar to the Demon Hunter's rang out. The Demon Hunter's head whipped up as she tried to discern who it was, finally realizing when she looked into the spooky eyes of her mirror reflection, which had taken on a life of its own.

"What?!" The Demon Hunter exclaimed angrily, her cheeks coloring in her fury.

"Such a short little skirt, so indecent! I didn't know you were this type of woman…" The doppelganger stepped out of the mirror, her outfit also mirrored, but her neckline was so plunging that only her nipples were covered, and just barely at that.

The doppelganger circled the woman, flicking up the back of the skirt to reveal the sheer white panties with 'Spank Me' embroidered in red right on the ass. "Maybe I will, if you're a good girl…" The doppelganger laughed while the Demon Hunter looked confused, having no idea what the heck the woman was referring to. "Of course, I'm going to do other things to you…"

Stunned, the Demon Hunter stood still as her doppelganger placed a hand on the Demon Hunter's shoulder, leaning in close to nibble on an earlobe before speaking in a sensual whisper. "I'm going to tease you until you beg for release. Then I'm going to fuck you with your own arrow cocks until you cum all over them while you scream…"

A shiver ran down the Demon Hunter's spine. "Leave me alone!" She tried to shove the doppelganger away but she was too fast for her and whirled around to the Demon Hunter's front, smashing their breasts together as she reached around her body. In the process, the doppelganger's own skirt lifted to reveal 'Bite Me' written on her ass.

"Make me," the mirror figure laughed loudly, her face completely lit up with amusement. She began to gyrate her hips, grinding against the Demon Hunter to further piss her off. It was much too entertaining to watch the serious woman flustered, and unable to do anything about it.

Eirena's doppelganger was equally devious. As the figure stepped slowly out of the mirror, Eirena watched with a mix of fear and confusion in her eyes as it moved towards her. She didn't have time to pull away before her lips were captured in a passionate kiss while the doppelganger's hands roamed her tight body, across the barely covered breasts and the bare, taut stomach.

Eirena swore she felt something pass from her doppelganger's lips to hers, but she couldn't be sure. When the woman pulled away, there was no indication that anything had changed. The smile that played on the doppelganger's face revealed nothing, and Eirena had the feeling that she was cooking up something torturous in her mind.

"Eirena, I have a present for you!" The doppelganger exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, immediately producing a hand-held silver mirror, the sides of it adorned with vintage looking accents.

"That is my artifact! How did you get that?"

The cocky grin grew wider. "Oh no, it's a little different now… Why don't you see for yourself?"

Eirena took the mirror and gazed into it. Suddenly, she felt some of her magic leaving her. She tried to drop the mirror, but it was as if her hand was glued to it. The imagine inside the mirror began to change completely. "T-this is…" The smooth glass now reflected an image of Eirena and several other women, having a massive orgy. Eirena immediately began to blush when she realized what this was.

"Your deepest desire… Yes…" The doppelganger murmured as she drew closer to Eirena once more, who didn't even notice since her attention was completely captured by the mirror. She reached inside Eirena's panties, lightly giving the clit a little touch, one that sparked a fire of desire inside Eirena.

As Eirena was distracted by the pleasure that ran through her body, the doppelganger snatched back the mirror. "Hey!" Eirena exclaimed, finding herself quite upset as she had been enjoying the show. "Give that back!"

"You want it back? You'll have to work for it," the doppelganger snickered. "Dance for me."

Eirena's face turned sour but she had no choice. She began to sway her hips from side to side, forcing what she hoped was a sexy smile on her face. She ran her hands up her body, ruffling the strands of hair that weren't tucked into her ponytail.

"That's right… Give me some more…" The doppelganger leaned back, enjoying the show. She held up the mirror, keeping the other hand tucked at the spot between her legs. She watched as Eirena gyrated on her own. The doppelganger began to touch herself, running her finger across the clothed clit.

Eirena kept her eyes on the doppelganger as she did this, and suddenly came to a frightening realization. She was feeling the doppelganger's hand on her body, as if she were touching her directly! _What? Why's it doing that?_ She wondered as she continued to dance and the doppelganger's touches grew more urgent on herself, the pleasure mirrored onto Eirena's body.

 _The kiss!_ Eirena thought. _She must have used magic on me during the kiss!_ Her body was growing hot as the doppelganger began to rub, fingers moving in tight little circles. Eirena fought to keep a straight face, not wanting to give the doppelganger the satisfaction of knowing just how aroused Eirena was growing.

As Eirena was being tortured by her doppelganger, the Demon Hunter found that her own doppelganger was growing more aggressive, more insistent in her movements. She was touching the Demon Hunter everywhere, and went so far as to grab a dildo out of the quiver on the Demon Hunter's back and play around with it.

The doppelganger laughed crudely as she slapped the Demon Hunter's ass with the dildo before ripping the panties off. "Are you all wet, Demon Hunter?" She teased, rubbing the head of the toy cock along the Demon Hunter's aroused pussy. Against her will, she indeed had become wet due to the doppelganger's incessant teasing.

"Stop… Ugh…" The Demon Hunter tried to protest, but she found her strength being sapped by the doppelganger's teasing and manipulative words. The strange magic in this cave was dangerous.

"Do you want this cock?" The doppelganger laughed as she circled the head of the cock around the Demon Hunter's pussy. "Say it. Say you want it."

Upon hearing these words, the Demon Hunter felt a sudden urge to obey. "I want it! I want the cock."

"Good girl."

With one swift move, the cock was plunged inside of the Demon Hunter, who cried out in pleasure. Her body was craving more, even though she wanted to resist against the doppelganger's advances, she couldn't stop the arousal that was rippling through her taut body. Again the cock was thrust into her, striking at her sweet spot with each push.

The smirk on the doppelganger's face grew even wider as she took another dildo from the quiver, this time smacking it onto the Demon Hunter's ass, causing her to uncharacteristically yelp. The thrusting grew crazily erratic as the need for orgasm grew. Intent on making the Demon Hunter completely weakened with the orgasm of her life, the doppelganger flipped a switch on the end of the dildo.

The sex toy began to vibrate at a low hum. "Not enough!" The doppelganger exclaimed gleefully as she turned it on higher, the humming growing threefold. The Demon Hunter's eyes widened in surprise as her pleasure also tripled, her body shaking as she tried to stay standing but finding it hard as her knees grew weak.

"Enough! Enough!" The Demon Hunter cried desperately as her hands flung outwards and her body bucked. "God…" She could barely breathe, yet the doppelganger refused to stop. "Damn you!" The doppelganger caressed the Demon Hunter's damp skin as climax hit, sweeping over her body.

The Demon Hunter shook vigorously as she clenched every single one of her muscles. "Shit… Ah…" She moaned, unable to stop the flow of noises from her lips.

"Someone's coming…" Eirena's doppelganger observed with a laugh. "Don't you want to?" She asked Eirena as she gave her clit another affectionate pat, knowing that Eirena could feel everything she did.

"Please… Give to me the mirror!" Eirena cried, a begging tone in her voice. She abandoned all feelings of restraint. She wanted the mirror and her fantasies back, so she could reach her own climax.

"Now, why would I do that?" The doppelganger purposefully, making sure to be obvious as she gazed into the mirror's surface and the fantasy once more. "Wow, look at them go!"

"Oh, please!" Eirena frowned. "Just a little peek!"

"Fine, but you'll have to strip for it!" The doppelganger laughed. Eirena pursed her lips, but seeing no other choice, began to strip. Her skirt was the first to go, dropping to the floor. "Come on, make it a treat!"

Eirena began to spin, turning her hips this way and that as she flashed the doppelganger her panties. Her top was the next to go, allowing her braless breasts to bounce out, free from their cage. Finally, the panties were dropped too, revealing the clean shaven mound. She continued to gyrate and dance.

The doppelganger grinned lasciviously at the naked girl, deciding that she had finally earned her reward. "Alright. You can have your treat."

Eirena grabbed at the mirror greedily, happily gazing into the glass surface at the fantasy. "Oh yes…" Eirena sank to the ground as she stared into the orgy, a silly smile blossoming on her face. Eirena was so distracted by it, she didn't even notice when the doppelganger moved towards her, tongue outstretched.

Eirena moaned when she first felt the doppelganger's tongue push onto her clit. "Aah…" She imagined it were the women in the mirror that were at her crotch, pleasing her. The doppelganger's tongue flicked back and forth, sending tiny bolts of arousal into Eirena's veins.

"I'm going to make it feel even better!" The doppelganger promised between licks. The magic from the earlier kiss still lingered in Eirena's body, and the doppelganger intended on making full use of it. Her digits crept down to her own pussy. Eirena couldn't hold back her short cry of mirth when the doppelganger's fingers first rubbed at her clit.

The stimulation was mind-blowing, and Eirena could barely hold on as her own pussy seized up with sensation. The doppelganger had brought Eirena to the brink of climax within seconds and each touch the mirror image made pushed Eirena forwards just a little bit more.

Eirena's eyes were glued on the mirror, and she could hear the Demon Hunter's roar of enjoyment. Somehow the Demon Hunter's moans turned Eirena on even more, and seconds later, Eirena's juices were tumbling into the doppelganger's open mouth. "Mmm…" The doppelganger smiled as she lapped up the nectar.

"A-are we ever going to get out of here?" The Demon Hunter managed to break free of some of the doppelganger's hold and muttered out some words to her companion. Her body was still wracked with her last orgasm, and another one was coming on the horizon.

"Don't count on it!" Eirena's doppelganger grinned. "Why do you even want to leave? Doesn't this feel… amazing…?"

If she were in a cartoon, Eirena's eyes would have rolled to the back of her head as she fell completely underneath her doppelganger's sexual spell. "Yeah…" She drawled in an elongated moan. "Why would I ever want to leave?"


	3. Wizard & Barbarian

Hope you guys are enjoying the series so far! :)

* * *

 **Doppelbanger – Wizard & Barbarian**

"Another two gone. You'd think after the first pair, they'd know not to enter the portal! I know I would." The Wizard made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a disapproving tut.

"Well, it's too late now, Wizard." The Barbarian frowned slightly as she stared at the portal, wondering what was going to happen. "We'd better go after them."

"I don't know if you realize, but the portal is obviously still closed." The Wizard rolled her eyes.

"If you are as talented as you claim, Wizard, why don't you open it for us?" Leah suggested with a smirk.

The Wizard raised an eyebrow, understanding Leah's words as a challenge. And she never backed down from those. "Fine! Let me try. Stand back."

The Wizard began to cast a ball of magic within her hands, a purple and blue volcano that looked deadly. Automatically, Leah, the Barbarian, and the Witch Doctor took cautious steps back. "Hmm…" She said between lips that were pressed firmly together. "Here goes nothing."

The ball of fire was released from the Wizard's hands, sent speeding towards the gates. The rest of the party watched as the ball of magic split into several parts, each clinging to a different part of the gate. Several seconds ticked by as they wondered if it would truly work or if the Wizard had just been bluffing the entire time.

"Ah!" The Wizard exclaimed in delight as she watched the purple balls of magic change, becoming much larger as they completely engulfed the gate. They began to creep towards the middle, meeting each other to become one big magic ball once more. When there was a large oval created, the Wizard sent one more burst of something black towards it. After a small, yet still surprising splattering of noise, the portal had formed.

"Nice," Leah commented with a grin.

"Thank you." The Wizard turned up her nose slightly, feeling a little haughty that she had risen up to the challenge, and proven herself.

"I believe that it would be wise to go all together this time, otherwise the portal will close like it did before," the Witch Doctor observed, staring into the dark portal's shimmering depths. "Who knows what will be waiting for us inside."

"Let's go then!" The Barbarian was more than ready to charge into the portal and save the girls that had disappeared.

But the Wizard was frowning. Her sleek black hair swung behind her as she took a step forwards, the look in her eye confusion and uncertainty. She was staring intently at the portal, and none of the girls knew why.

"What's wrong?" The Barbarian asked as she also moved forwards, wondering if there was something in the portal that she was not seeing, some danger.

"N-nothing," the Wizard said with a slight stutter, not wanting to admit that her portal wasn't as it should have been. She was just getting a sense, a feeling in her gut that something was up, but what that something was, she had no clue. The Wizard drew even closer, so close that she could touch the portal itself if she reached out an arm.

"Watch out!" Leah yelled as the portal suddenly turned a pitch black, so dark that the shimmers disappeared into the ink. The portal was growing bigger, a great monstrous energy ball.

The Wizard stared at it in stunned shock and awe. Several long seconds passed before rational thought came back to her and she realized she had to run, run away from the twisted magic. But before the Wizard could take a single step, a tentacle-like tendril of magic shot out, wrapping itself around her arm. It began to drag her backwards, and even though the Wizard blasted it with magic, it wasn't enough. "Help!" She cried out desperately, her other arm flailing.

Physically the strongest of the remaining three, the Barbarian realized it was up to her to save the Wizard. She rushed forward, her hand grabbing onto the Wizard's wrist, pulling, as she made sure not to hurt the Wizard in the process. She was making progress; the Wizard seemed to come out of the tentacle's grasp for the slightest of seconds.

But a second, third, _fourth_ tendril emerged, now touching the Barbarian as well as the Wizard, dragging them both backwards. Though the Witch Doctor and her minions attacked the portal itself while Leah shot arrows at the tentacles, nothing worked. In the matter of seconds, the Barbarian and the Wizard's cries of outrage were completely stifled as the girls were swallowed by the murky portal that burst forwards in magic and as it had before, disappeared.

"H-holy shit!" Leah swore as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, stunned. "What just happened?"

"Perhaps it was a bad idea to have the Wizard open the portal by force."

"Damn it. I hope whatever is inside wasn't made worse by the magic…"

The Barbarian and Wizard rubbed at their heads as the portal deposited them into the cave that their teammates had made their own way through. "Ouch," the Wizard said as a piece of rock detached itself from the wall from the tumble and fell onto her skull.

"Where are we…?" The Barbarian wondered, clutching her club tightly as if for dear life as she searched for danger with narrowed eyes.

"Well, the rest of the girls should be inside, right? Let's head down the hallway." The Wizard began to walk, conjuring a little ball of light to illuminate their way.

It didn't take much walking until the two girls had reached the big cavern, complete with two tall reflective surfaces with names written atop them in an elegant script. _Wizard,_ and _Barbarian._

"I don't think we can keep going on. There's no path." The Barbarian eyed the mirror suspiciously.

"Odd… Is this some sort of magic?" The Wizard thought that perhaps the mirrors were some sort of illusion or trap that hid the real pathway further inside. But she hesitated when she reached a hand out to touch the mirror's surface. What if it were dangerous?

"There's no other way, we have to find a way out. Can't you use some sort of barrier to protect against it if it is a trap?"

"Alright," the Wizard said as she coated her hands with a protective orange glow and with ever-so-slightly trembling digits, touched the smooth surface.

Almost immediately, ripples began to emanate from the place where the Wizard's fingers had ever so slightly grazed the smooth surface. "Whoa!" The Wizard cried as she leapt back in surprise, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

The mirrors began to glow a creamy white as the reflections that had been there changed. The Wizard watched in complete surprise as the surface cleared, revealing the Wizard's reflection once more, but her outfit had completely changed into something she never would have worn in a million years.

The Wizard's bodice was revealing, to say the least. The cups inside of the chest piece were specially made to push the flesh upwards, while the tight torso was cinched to show off the Wizard's slim, toned waist. The short pleated mini skirt that just barely covered the Wizard's pussy was the same shocking shade of vibrant pink as the top, a major contrast to the black fabric that had been there before.

The look on the woman's face was one of infuriation, as she looked utterly ridiculous. The pink lace up boots that she clad held feet that were trembling, aching to slam into the mirror's surface and shatter the offensive sheet.

The Barbarian hadn't fared much better.

Gone was the tough armor, and in its place, delicate white lace. The relatively short tulle material caused the white fabric to flounce out. A sheer veil covered the flowing locks of hair. "Wedding dress?" The Barbarian asked as she reached down to pick at the fabric with a quizzical look on her face. She had never worn anything like this before.

But unfortunately, the girls didn't have much time to look at their new outfits, for their weapons had been changed along with their costumes, but into something much more deadly than a simple outfit.

The Barbarian's steel club, formerly a formidable weapon that struck fear into the hearts of many, had become a living organism. The club had become a green monster with many protruding vines, all leading back to what looked to be a large tank. Some liquid was already in it, white in color.

The Wizard's orb had also become a thing with its own mind. The spherical ball of light blue magical energy had sprouted its own tentacles, purple and squiggling. The tentacles were armed with specialized barbs, made for mana sapping purposes; the Wizard would soon find out just how deadly they were.

Out of the mirror came the doppelgangers, almost exact copies of their respective woman. The only difference was that the doppelganger's outfits were much more exposed, much shorter, tighter. "Whoa." The Wizard uttered, surprised by the sudden appearance. "What the hell…" She had seen this magic before, or at least a variant of it. In fact, she had used it herself in her mirror image. But she was confused as to why it was happening now, and how the mirror had changed her clothes as well.

The Barbarian was equally surprised, but the girls didn't have time to process what was happening as the creatures their weapons had been turned into began to mobilize. The Barbarian's doppelganger caressed the milking monster with one hand, smiling wickedly as she did. The Barbarian watched the figure move suspiciously, feeling quite wary about the monster and its abilities.

The doppelganger moved one of the monster's tentacles to her breast, allowing the monster to feed on her delicious, magical milk. The monster seemed to enjoy the feeding, raising its tentacles around, hungry for more. Since the doppelganger was already an apt supplier, the monster turned towards the Barbarian.

The monster grabbed at the Barbarian greedily, pulling her inwards, restraining her. The Barbarian was quite strong, but the monster was more so. The Barbarian couldn't move at all as the tentacles that wrapped themselves around her pulled down the low top of her dress, revealing two plump brown nipples. "Oooh…" The doppelganger commented slyly as she watched the monster explore the Barbarian's body.

The doppelganger grinned as the monster began to suck on the Barbarian's boobs, extracting the creamy, milky liquid with fervor. The Barbarian angrily stifled a moan, not wanting to give the doppelganger the satisfaction of hearing her. The monster was taking the milk and converting it into a magical substance that protruded from a side tentacle, which the doppelganger took and slid into her mouth. "Delicious…" She murmured as the magic began to course through her veins.

There was a slight burst of magical energy that overflew from her as she became empowered, much stronger than before. The doppelganger grabbed another tentacle; the head of this one was round and smooth, perfect for penetration.

The Barbarian suddenly felt the skirt of her dress being lifted up. The slight breeze of air let her know that her panties were crotch-less, something she hadn't noticed before. But it meant that she was bare, left open for the taking. _Shit!_

The Barbarian could feel the head of the tentacle pressed urgently against her ass. Her eyes were wide open in surprise as she tried to move her ass away but was blocked by more tentacles. With one slick move, the doppelganger stuffed the dildo up the Barbarian's anus, finally coaxing the first piercing cry from the proud woman's lips.

The doppelganger wasn't done with the Barbarian yet. With her free hand, she reached around the Barbarian's body to her clit. "You're not wet enough yet," the doppelganger said with a smirk. "But I can change that."

The slim fingers dug between the folds, searching for the orgasmic pressure point to bring the Barbarian to her ecstasy. The Barbarian could barely hold on already, but the doppelganger intended on increasing the torture. She began to thrust the dildo roughly, each stroke hitting deeper than the last.

The Barbarian could feel her will to fight being sapped from her body as arousal and pleasure rolled over her. The doppelganger's breath was hot on the Barbarian's skin as she wrestled with her inner carnal need. "No need to hold back…" The doppelganger snarled. With the same breath, she shoved her fingers into the Barbarian's pussy.

Her two holes now completely stuffed, the Barbarian trembled as orgasm hit her, prompting her to throw her head back and howl with it. Damn, it felt amazing!

"B-Barbarian…" The Wizard mumbled, surprised that such a powerful woman could be brought to such a state by the fearsome monster. But she didn't have time to think. Her own orb, completely with tentacles, grabbed at her, latching on to her bare skin with its suckers. The Wizard tried to conjure up some spell to fight it off but her mana was completely drained within seconds, rendering her defenceless.

The Wizard's doppelganger kept a mysterious grin on her face as she put both palms on the orb, absorbing the delicious stolen mana. The magic swept through her instantly, and she began to cast a spell. The Wizard recognized the spell, and though she tried to stop it, her attacks were powerless.

The doppelganger had cast Mirror Image, but a deeply corrupted one. Instead of the usual one, three new figures appeared, all under the doppelganger's command. "Let's go, girls…" The doppelganger snickered.

The four women surrounded the Wizard as the tentacle orb continued to leech from her. She fell onto her knees, feeling so weak. Two of the mirror figures pulled down their tops, sticking their nipples into her mouth, forcing her to suck on them. The other two swung their asses around her. Against her will, the Wizard began to feel somewhat aroused, no doubt another one of the magical side effects.

"F-fuck," the Wizard managed to spit out as she clenched at the fabric of her skirt, the women still circling her like vultures. Now that her mana had been completely sucked dry, the tentacle orb was also taking her strength along with it. It was humiliating, but the Wizard could do nothing about it.

"That's right, we're going to fuck you silly!" The doppelganger snarled as she sank down onto her knees, using her magic to make the Wizard's sopping wet panties disappear in an instant. She drew near the Wizard's dripping wet pussy, marvelling at the delectable sight before she dove in between the Wizard's legs to lap at the nectar.

The Wizard swore once more when she felt the doppelganger's tongue touch her aching pussy. She didn't want any of it, but her body was on a different plane than she. It was hungry for more, and more she would get.

Another tongue found its way onto the Wizard's body, this time at her tight ass, that belonged to one of the images. It swirled around the tight bundle of skin, sending shivers through the Wizard's body. She could barely breathe as the remaining two women began to pleasure her nipples, pulling and pinching at them, the perfect amount of pain to go with the pleasure.

The combined stimulation was overwhelming, only made worse when the Wizard's doppelganger plunged two fingers into the Wizard's fleshy cavern, curling them deep within her to force her to cum. Anger surged through the Wizard as she hated being treated this way but there was no stopping it.

The tip of the main doppelganger's tongue swirled and circled the swollen nub of the Wizard's clit before switching to wider strokes that hit every sensitive spot on the pussy. The doppelganger's fingers were ruthlessly thrusting, causing the Wizard's body to begin the spasms and squeezing.

"Aaaah, shit!" The Wizard cried out when she felt the finger of the woman at her ass tease the hole. She had never been penetrated there before, and was afraid of the pain.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun…"

As the Wizard felt the first finger being wiggled into her body, her ass stretching to accommodate it, she heard a shattering cry from the Barbarian. She turned her head to see the warrior being penetrated by two of the tentacles now, both thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace. The Barbarian was screaming, unable to staunch the flow of noises due to the immense pleasure.

 _Holy shit…_ The Wizard winced as a shot of pain from the foreign object in her ass ran through her. The doppelganger didn't give the Wizard any time to react, immediately pushing in a second one to add to the sensation. _Damn it, somehow it feels so good…_ She hated to admit it, but she couldn't help herself.

"Are you going to cum, little Wizard? Come all over my tongue?" The Wizard bit back her answer by clenching her jaw firmly shut, which only caused the doppelganger to smirk. She waved her hand at the tentacle orb, which shot a limb towards the Wizard's mouth, forcing it open and burying itself inside. "Since you won't talk… You should put that mouth to better use."

The Wizard's furious protests were stopped by the twisting tentacle in her mouth. The entire experience was taking its toll on her and by god, she was nearing her orgasm, the biggest one she had ever experienced.

The doppelganger could feel it when the Wizard finally came. Her pussy clenched like a vice around the delicate fingers, squeezing hard. Her feet were completely arched, as well as her back. For ten glorious seconds, the Wizard could feel nothing but ultimate bliss. It was like an aphrodisiac for her. Inside of her, a dam of arousal broke and she began to crave more.

The Barbarian watched as the look on the Wizard's face changed into one of addiction. _Uh oh…_ Her entire body was still being ravaged by the monster and doppelganger, her milk being sapped into the monster's body. She wasn't sure if the other girls were experiencing similar, but it was looking like they would never find a way out

The doppelganger held up the magical nectar producing tentacle to the Barbarian's mouth, forcing her to drink. As the addicting substance slid down the Barbarian's throat, she could feel her inhibitions slipping away, melting into nothingness. Why was she against this in the first place? Against this pleasure? In fact, she'd like nothing more than to stay here… forever.


	4. Leah & Witch Doctor

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Don't forget to review or favorite if you are!

* * *

 **Doppelbanger**

 **Leah & Witch Doctor**

The wind whipped at the desert sands as Leah and Witch Doctor, both enamoured in their thoughts, stared in front of them, neither of them certain of what they should say in a situation such as this. The shine of the sun, hot and sweltering, beat down on their heads with all of its fury and power.

The silence was already long and was growing awkward, so Leah decided to speak up. "Well, I guess it's just us now," Leah said as she looked at the Witch Doctor, who looked thoroughly unamused.

"I do not understand why this portal is taking us two by two, into some completely random place. I mean, what is the point of it?" A frown sat upon her face as she peered at the space where the portal had been.

"I can't help but imagine that there's something truly dangerous living inside the portal. What if the girls need our help to kill it?" Leah bit her lip, worried.

"They are strong. No monster should give them trouble." The Witch Doctor was inspecting the area around the portal closely. "Now there are six of them inside. There is no monster that is alive or undead that can give those six warriors trouble."

"There must be a reason why all of us were sent here to deal with it! If it were simple, then one or two of our party would have been enough," Leah reasoned. "They're paying for all of us too, so it's not just to ensure that we kill this thing, whatever it is."

The Witch Doctor nodded. "Yes, I see. You do have a point, Leah. Let us try to open this portal then."

Though the feeling of worry and wanting to help her teammates was strong, Leah was still feeling a little nervous about the whole thing. She had no idea what lay beyond the magic circle, and the dangerous possibilities were filling her mind. But still, she had a duty to save her teammates, after all, she couldn't just abandon them, could she?

But as she wasn't too experienced in the ways of magic, Leah stood back slightly as she watched the Witch Doctor move around the portal's gates, mumbling nonsensical words underneath her breath that were the ancient words of some spell or other. Leah wasn't sure if it would work or not, but her doubts were eradicated when a flash and a whooshing noise rang out.

The portal roared to life, and the Witch Doctor stood back, a tiny smile on her face as she admired her work. "Let us go," she said to Leah, who nodded. The two drew close to the portal, and though it wasn't coordinated, stuck their hands out at the same time and were sucked completely inside.

When the Witch Doctor and Leah emerged, both had their weapons at the ready. But to their surprise, they weren't attacked immediately by monsters or demons. In fact, they were in a cave. "Weird," Leah murmured as she studied the walls around her, wondering where they were. "Do you think there's monsters around?"

"I do not hear any sounds that would indicate so," the Witch Doctor replied curtly. Just to be safe, she summoned several of her pets. The undead zombie dogs sprung to life from the air, barking and snarling. "Hush," she instructed, and they fell silent, leaving the cave quiet once more.

"We should probably head down that corridor. Maybe everyone else is in there." Leah pointed out the dark corridor in front of them.

The Witch Doctor nodded, and the two began to head down the corridor, staring intently in front of them for any sign of incoming danger. None came, and a minute had passed before the two girls found themselves in a big room, with two large mirrors hanging. There was some sort of script written on the tops, and a confused look made its way on Leah's face.

"Uhhh, are we trapped in this room?" Leah could see no way out. "Is there some sort of passageway through the mirrors?" She pondered as she walked up to the surface, seeing her own reflection staring back at her. There was nothing out of the ordinary at the moment, but she was still on her guard.

"It is odd that there are such mirrors in a place like this. Does that say my name at the top?" The Witch Doctor's suspicions immediately grew deeper as she realized that it was indeed her name in the tilted, cursive script that sat atop the smooth glass. "Indeed…"

All of a sudden, the Witch Doctor was hit by an intense feeling of dread as she gazed into her own face. There was some sort of intense magical force coming, she could sense it. "Leah!" She called in her throaty voice, whipping her head around to look at her companion. "We must leave these mirrors!" But it was too late.

Leah's bow, still clutched firmly in her hand, was beginning to shake. The figure in the mirror had come alive, and was teasing her, blowing kisses and laughing in a very delighted manner. It was creeping Leah out, but for some reason, she felt compelled to continue staring at it. "Come, Leah~" The doppelganger coaxed, and though she had no desire to, Leah felt her body automatically step forwards. "Now give me your hand, Leah…" The doppelganger reached out her own for Leah to touch.

"N-no!" Though she tried to protest, Leah's arm went out anyways and as soon as she made contact with the doppelganger, magic engulfed her. Her outfit, usually conservative, was completely changed into one that was much sexier than she would have liked. It was a slutty mockery of Diablo, with huge claw-like appendages coming out from the scraps of fabric on her shoulders. Her breasts were barely held back by the low cut bra top, while her pants were transformed into booty hugging shorts that left her thighs bare. Tall, knee high boots were the next change, ones with spikes sticking out from the sides.

The cherry on the cake was Leah's bow. It had completely transformed into a collar and leash. The thick metal collar wrapped itself around Leah's neck as the leash, made of heavy lead chains, clattered to the floor, only to be picked up by the doppelganger. Leah could see in the mirror that her collar read "PET", and she felt horribly degraded. She reached up to try and pry the collar off, but it held fast; it wasn't going anywhere.

The Witch Doctor watched in horrified interest as the doppelganger stepped out of the mirror completely. It was just a figure in the mirror, it was impossible for it to come alive! Yet she was watching the scene unfold in front of her. But then the thought crept back in her mind that she had her own mirror, and if Leah's doppelganger came out then…

The Witch Doctor hurriedly turned her body back to her own, both fascinated and terrified of the magic held within the mirror. As she had expected, her reflection was there, but this time, it was moving. _Oh?_ She thought, determined not to show fear. "Who are you?" She asked in the strongest voice she could muster. The simple words were made mystical by her unique accent.

"Why, you of course!" The doppelganger gave a mocking laugh as it waved its hand, sending bolts of magic spewing out of the mirror's surface. Before the Witch Doctor could dodge them, they had made contact with the target. Almost immediately, a warm feeling came over her, one that she could not shake off.

The Witch Doctor looked down as her clothes vanished, leaving her completely bare for a full two seconds that seemed to last five minutes. Her usual shamanic top and bottoms were replaced by a one piece nurses' outfit, but one that was barely more than what she had been wearing. The dress was a halter, one that forced her boobs together, accentuating them wildly. The bottom of the dress barely made it past the Witch Doctor's white panties, purposefully showing off those thick, strong, dark chocolate legs.

"This is… _ridiculous."_ The Witch Doctor spat out the last word through gritted teeth, her accent becoming more prominent with her anger. "I will smash you," she decided, thinking it would be fitting punishment for putting her in such a humiliating outfit.

The Witch Doctor began to cast, and within seconds, had her Fetish out. It gripped a tiny dagger in its hand, ready to attack the mirror. But the doppelganger was fast, and within a second, had sent another bolt of magic towards the fetish. The fetish shuddered once, then simply exploded into a voodoo doll that had the except likeliness of the Witch Doctor, down to every hair on her head.

"Shit," Leah cursed as she struggled against the collar that held her fast. It was too strong for her tiny fingers to pry away, not that a stronger woman would have been able to pull off the magically imbued accessory. "It's not coming off!" She cried desperately as her doppelganger circled her, still clutching the heavy rain.

"It's not supposed to…" The doppelganger said with a cocky smile and a toss of her short brown hair. "Come on, let's have some fun Leah…" She turned her palm up, allowing magic the color of the night to gather. It was obviously dark, and its effects would be nothing but nefarious.

Leah knew she couldn't allow herself to be hit by it, and began to dodge to the side, but she was stopped by the doppelganger when she yanked hard on the chain, keeping Leah strictly in place. The dark ball of energy was sent flying towards Leah and she had no choice but the endure it.

The magic ripped apart Leah's tiny shorts, and the scraps of fabric of them and her panties drifted to the floor, leaving her bare so the doppelganger could survey the effects of the spell. Leah immediately felt the difference herself. Her clit was now extremely erect, the hood standing at attention as the first feelings of arousal sped through her from her crotch.

"H-how?" Leah stuttered as she tried to control herself but found that she was having an extreme need to touch herself, to give herself pleasure. The clit was simply begging to be touched, but she didn't want to do it in front of all these people. It was extremely embarrassing, and Leah blushed from the way the doppelganger not-at-all-subtly averted her eyes down to stare at the clit.

The arousal within Leah only continued to escalate with each passing second that she didn't touch herself, and she was hating it. Finally, she realized that a little embarrassment would be worth the release that masturbating could bring. Slowly, hesitantly at first, Leah's hands crept towards her crotch.

"Oh, no, it won't be that easy!" The doppelganger exclaimed full of glee as she cast another powerful burst of magic that formed another set of chains that wrapped themselves around Leah's hands and wrists, forcing them behind her back and bound tightly.

"Damn you!" Leah, enraged, was reduced to spitting out insults as she couldn't do much else with her hands literally tied. The arousal only continued to rise, the torture that she couldn't please herself fucking with her mind. Her legs were trembling, and the heat in her body was scorching. Her cheeks were reddened from the anger and passion.

"Do you want to cum?" The doppelganger asked with a wicked grin, knowing that all the power was now in her hands, and she had absolute control over Leah. She would probably be able to make the girl do anything, just with the promise of climax. She imagined that Leah would be in absolute agony by now, and the thought delighted her.

"Yes!" Leah, admitted, hating that her body was betraying itself with the arousal. Her pussy was growing wet, dripping, hungry for the stimulation that she could not give to herself. It was infuriating, and she felt completely powerless. But judging by the look on the doppelganger's face, Leah wasn't going to be able to get off so easily.

"Well, I think my clit could use some pleasure too…" The doppelganger ripped off her own dark shorts. "Why don't you lick it? Until it's nice and erect, just as much as yours, or even more." The doppelganger snickered, riding on the high from her power. "Then I'll undo those chains."

Leah could see no way out of this. "How will I know that you'll keep your word?" She asked defiantly, thinking that the chances of the doppelganger retracting from this were too high for her liking.

The double smirked as she moved closer to Leah to allow for easier access. She placed a hand on her waist, cocking it to one side. "I promise."

Since that was most likely the best response she would be getting, Leah leaned in. The sweet scent of her own pussy entered her nose; after all, the doppelganger was the perfect mirror, down to the most minute detail. She brought out her tongue, taking the first hesitant lick of the wet pussy. It was a taste that Leah had never experienced before, but it hadn't been as awkward as she had expected. So she took another lick, this time allowing more of her tongue to make contact.

The doppelganger let out a moan of pleasure, a smile blossoming on her face as she enjoyed the feeling of the tongue. "More!" She commanded, prompting Leah to continue the tongue dance. Leah's tongue slid and lapped between the folds, tasting the sweetness and experiencing the trembling of the doppelganger in her pleasure.

Leah's tongue moved like a mad man as she desperately played with the doppelganger's clit, praying that it would be erect enough to elicit her own pleasure. Her tongue was beginning to feel sore as she wasn't used to this at all, but she persisted as the urges in her crotch pushed her on.

"Are you getting tired already? Really, Leah?" The doppelganger snickered cruelly, feeling Leah slow down slightly in her previously fervent pace. "You'll never make me cum like that…" The double put her hands on the back of Leah's head, pushing her forwards into her crotch even more. "Come on, give it all you've got!"

Leah was irritated by the doppelganger's mocking words, but had no choice. Her tongue swirled around the pink flesh, pushing harder onto the sensitive nub in hopes of fulfilling her duties. The double continued to mock with biting words as Leah tried her best, but ultimately found it impossible to make the clit as erect as her own.

"Such a simple task, but you can't even accomplish it!" The doppelganger chided as she pushed Leah away, the girl falling onto her ass as she stared at the double, wondering what the woman was going to do next.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" Leah couldn't resist shooting back a smart remark.

"Oh? It is exactly as easy. I bet I could get you to cum without even using my hands." The doppelganger smirked confidently, dropping onto her knees as she straddled Leah reverse cowgirl style, her plump ass wiggling in front of Leah.

 _Oh shit,_ Leah thought. _Can she really do it?_ At this point, she honestly didn't care how it was done, as long as it was. Her entire body was so turned on to the point that it was painful, and just the thought of having a juicy ass rubbing all over her lap was bringing her higher. _What is wrong with me?!_ Leah was startled at the dirty thoughts she was having. She never behaved like this before; there must have been something in the doppelganger's touch, in the dark magic. _But I just can't help but want her to touch me!_

The ass began to swing, not even touching Leah at first, but turning her on like no other. She hated how much she was enjoying this. Her clit strained to be touched, but the doppelganger kept her skin just out of reach.

Finally, after several torturous minutes, the mirror image allowed her crotch to touch onto Leah's clit, rubbing the human's nub over and over until she screamed for release. "S-shit!" Leah stuttered out as she strained against her restraints, leaving angry red marks on her wrists. "So good, aaahh…"

"Easy-peasy." The doppelganger cackled as she pushed her body down even further, feeling when Leah's muscles tensed and a wave of orgasm hit her, sending her into spasms.

Leah was screaming, her voice turning hoarse with the noises of pleasure. She couldn't stand the way she had no control over her own body, the way the doppelganger reduced her into a whimpering mess. This was the most orgasmic feeling she had experienced in quite some time, and it was messing with her brain. So she rode the wave of passion, allowing the throbs to reverberate throughout.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Leah's cries pierced the cave as the doppelganger continued to give Leah the best lap dance she had ever had in her life.

As Leah was tortured by her doppelganger, the Witch Doctor was dealing with her own. She pulled at her nurse's outfit, but found that the tiny scraps of fabric had no elastic to allow for more coverage. _Evil,_ she thought bitterly as she watched her double traipse around in the costume, as happy as a clam.

"Oh Witch Doctor, I can't corrupt you!" The double said, surprising the original.

"Oh? And why is that…?" The Witch Doctor was already suspicious of the mirror image, and the overly friendly way in which the doppelganger talked only deepened those suspicions.

"Your unique mastery of shadow has made it _impossible_ for me to corrupt you… Truth be told; I am not interested in taking control of you. I would like to help you to release your friends!" The doppelganger grinned, a truly eerie look on her face.

"And what is it that you want in return?" The Witch Doctor cast a glance Leah's way, noticing that the girl was currently having her double's ass shoved in her face.

"Nothing at all. I will not touch you or her. It is a promise."

Since the Witch Doctor knew that there truly was a lack of options here, trusting her double seemed to be the best option. She could see from Leah just how powerful the mirror's magic was, and had a feeling that the magic was not limited to just chains and costume changes. "Fine, I will accept. What is it that I have to do?"

"Channel your magic towards the mirror. It will break it!" The doppelganger began to cast, her eyes glowing with fire.

The Witch Doctor's own stream of magic soon joined it, the two fiery bolts joining into one powerful burst. The magic poured into the mirror, which absorbed every drop of it. It began to flow, and when the Witch Doctor had completed her channel, a burst of magic scattered over them, falling towards the ground.

The Witch Doctor looked down to find that her shadow had turned transparent, becoming a shadow version of her. It sported an innocent look on its face, and the Witch Doctor was confused. Was this the outcome of all that magic? It looked like nothing. Her questions were soon answered when she looked towards her doppelganger's shadow.

The doppelganger's shadow had turned into a monstrous being on the ground, with a huge protruding cock poking out from the nurse's outfit. Skeletal wings sprouted from her back, and it looked positively devilish, yet still absolutely _hot_. "I put all of our magic in it… And now it's going to fuck you. By the way, I lied!" The doppelganger exclaimed with a twisted glee.

The Monster Shadow grabbed at the transparent one, immediately thrusting its gigantic cock within the latter one's pussy. The Witch Doctor became paralyzed as an intense feeling of arousal sped through her. She could feel the pleasure from the penetration of such a large object, but couldn't actively feel the cock inside of her. It was an odd feeling, but one she was reluctantly enjoying.

The deeper the Monster Shadow thrusted, the hotter the Witch Doctor grew. _Am I really going to cum without even being touched?!_ She thought furiously as she tried to regain control of her body but it was held fast.

The Witch Doctor was forced to watch as the doppelganger laughed in mirth as she bent down to pick up the voodoo doll. "Oh? What do we have here?" She toyed with the doll, every touch she put on it reflecting onto the original.

A wicked gleam was in the doppelganger's eye as she decided that it was high time to play doctor. "Did the mean shadow grab your breast?" She asked in a coy voice as she squeezed at the doll's chest, gently at first, but the pressure slowly growing.

The Witch Doctor winced as she felt the hand on her breast, pinching at her flesh. "S-stop!" She managed to get out through gritted teeth as the Monster Shadow continued to pound into her innocent one, the strokes now growing in intensity. "Stop your touching of me!"

"Did he… play with your little nipple?" She pinched at the dark, hardened nub of a nipple, the sharp sensation giving the Witch Doctor a little jolt, which the latter would never admit she somewhat liked.

"No!"

"Not there? Okay, how about here? Did the mean shadow play with your little clit?" The doppelganger dropped her finger, drawing tiny little spheres around the nub. "Just like this?"

Her slit was becoming more and more moist by the second as she watched the Monster Shadow fuck her own shadow, now even the speed increasing threefold. She couldn't hold on much longer, she and the doppelganger both knew that. So the doppelganger also increased her speed, bringing out another torrent of groans and noises from the unwilling Witch Doctor's mouth.

This sweet torture was made worse when finally, the doppelganger asked the question that would put the nail in the Witch Doctor's coffin. "Did the mean old shadow stick his big, _fat_ cock right into your pussy?"

The Witch Doctor knew what was coming. She would finally be able to feel something physical thrust into her, and she braced herself for it. It came in an explosion of sensation, when the doppelganger wriggled her finger right into the voodoo doll's pussy, pumping the digit furiously as she watched the Witch Doctor's chocolate body twist in pleasure.

"Ah, this is, oh, god, I can't—" The Witch Doctor couldn't form a coherent sentence; she was a complete blubbering mess as the orgasmic pleasures washed over her body. The thrusts of the finger paired with the Monster Shadow's cock were too much. Her entire body was contracting. She was cumming, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The Witch Doctor's juices poured over her folds, drenching her body with the clear liquid as the doppelganger dropped onto her knees to move towards the woman. The double dipped her finger in the nectar, lifting it to her mouth as she watched the Witch Doctor's pussy contract and ride out the after shocks of the orgasm.

"Yum…" she commented as she ran her tongue along the sides of the finger. "In fact, I think I'll keep you as my little pet. I'd like to have some more of this, what do you think?" She laughed haughtily as she picked up the doll once again as Leah's doppelganger spun around so she could tease Leah further.

"I agree completely!" Leah's double snickered as her eyes flashed violently red in arousal. She touched Leah's nose with a teasing finger. "You. Will. Never. Leave. This. Place!"

And as she began to gyrate on Leah's body, and as the other doppelganger mobilized too, a sense of hopelessness came over Leah and the Witch Doctor. Perhaps it was true. They would never get out again, doomed (or maybe blessed) to an eternity of orgasms…


	5. Auriel

Welcome to the last chapter of this series! I hope you've all been enjoying it so far.

* * *

Auriel, the angel of hope, floated in the air as she surveyed the desert through a magical portal. She hadn't heard from the girls in quite some time, and though she had absolute trust in the girls she had sent out, especially since there were so many of them, there was no refuting that it had been a while. She guided the portal's view this way and that, but found no signs of the girls.

"Odd," Auriel muttered to herself as she spotted the empty gates. It was really the gateway to the Realm of Lust, but Auriel had no knowledge of this. Auriel peered at the portal gates suspiciously, wondering what it could be. Was it dangerous? Was it within this portal that the girls disappeared? But as there was no portal currently between the gates, she was confused. "I didn't expect the girls to have such trouble with this. But since they haven't been back, I suppose I will have to take a look into matters myself."

Auriel prepared herself to enter through the portal, but it was ahead of her by two steps. Before her very eyes, her own portal, the one charged with her own magic, was slowly being corrupted with the angry red color of lust. "Corruption!" Auriel exclaimed as she activated her wings, intending on flying away so she could figure out what the hell was going on. The fiery crimson looked dangerous, terrifyingly so. But before Auriel could move far away enough, the portal began its suction.

The giant wings flapped furiously as Auriel fought to get away but the pull from the portal was too strong. "What the…!" Even her best wasn't enough, and Auriel was sucked into the portal, lost into the Realm of Lust.

When Auriel regained awareness of the situation, she was not in a hallway as the other girls had found themselves. In fact, Auriel found herself in a room that none of the other girls had ever been in. The room was octagonal in shape, and very large. At first glance, Auriel seemed to be alone. But suddenly, twinkling torches came to life, banishing the darkness of the farthest reaches of the room.

Eight mirrors lined each bent side of the room, with one of the lost women standing in front of them, still costumed, and very horny. The doppelgangers in the room were nowhere to be seen, but Auriel had no way of knowing that they had been there in the first place.

Auriel was shocked to see the women in such a manner, and wondered why they were standing in front of the mirrors doing these things. Were they under the influence of magic? They had to be. They were otherwise very sensible women.

The Barbarian gazed at herself in the mirror, the white wedding dress still flouncing around her. She giggled as she pulled up the skirt of the dress, teasing herself. "Oh I hope my lover likes this… I picked it out especially for our honeymoon." She stared at her crotchless panties, laughing as she absentmindedly stroked herself slightly, not in a manner to get herself off, but in a manner to arouse.

Leah stared at herself in her Diablo costume, wiggling her ass as she admired the way the suit looked on her. "I'd let Diablo possess me _anytime_ ," she said with a snicker. "Especially here…" She stuck her hand down the tiny shorts that made up her bottoms, the outline of her fingers making it very obvious that what she was doing.

The Demon Hunter was utilizing a prop, a table, on which she was bent over with a bottle of expensive wine, the cylindrical head of which was held precariously close to her pussy. She looked back, the red of embarrassment coloring her face. "Oh Madam, I didn't see you there! Please, don't fire me… Let me show you what I can do…"

The most flexible of the bunch, the Enchantress, found herself bent in all sorts of positions as she arched her back, kicked her legs up, and shook her pompoms. She was acting out the sexiest routine she had ever done, and liking it. Her blonde hair, tied in a pony tail, swung back and forth as her lips curved into a brilliant smile. The pink string of the thong wedged itself between two voluptuous ass cheeks; perky, hardened nipples strained against thin fabric.

The Wizard was still in her magical girl costume, and was currently being teased by slimy tentacles that reached out from the mirror. They latched onto her breasts, teasing her underneath her skirt, roaming all over her body. "Oooh, they're so slimy!" The Wizard squealed girlishly, putting her hands to her face as she giggled. "So thick… Around my boobs…" She groaned, her eyes shut as she lost herself in the feeling.

The Monk, having completely lost her inhibitions, was turned around, her round ass so close to the mirror it was almost pressed against it. One of her hands just barely reached the floor, showing off her flexibility. She was still adorned in the pink ballerina outfit, and it stretched to fit her curves. The other hand was at her pussy, lightly running the tip of her nail across the clothed clit in a way that made her emit soft sighs.

The rest of the girls were playing with themselves in similar ways, showing why this place was called the realm of lust. There was no denying that the powerful magic in the air had forced the girls to submit to its will, and they were powerless in its hands.

Auriel floated as she stared at the girls, mesmerized at how they giggled and played. It was incomprehensible how the women were behaving in this manner, and she wondered how the hell she could save them. But before she could do anything, Auriel felt a strange feeling that compelled her to look in a certain direction: down. She certainly had no reason to do so, but there was a hypnotic sort of need growing inside of her to.

Auriel gave in to the urge, tilting her head downwards as she realized she was standing on glass, a reflective one at that. It reflected her figure perfectly, and she was confused. Why would there be a mirror on the ground? What purpose would this serve? But before she could find the answers to her own questions, the glass rippled as if it were water and the image began to change.

Auriel felt a sort of heat engulf her body and when she looked down again at the reflection, it was still her, yes, but the outfit had changed. The Angel of Hope was now adorned in a dress of regality, but one short enough to be considered scandalous. The blue and white fabric clung to her skin provocatively, making her feel too exposed. A glittering silver crown sat atop her head, signalling her power.

 _What an absolutely ridiculous outfit!_ Auriel thought. _Why is the reflection like this?_ But when Auriel looked down, she suddenly realized that it was not only the reflection that had changed, but her clothes themselves! It was evil magic at work, Auriel knew it, but for some reason, she was compelled to continue staring down at herself.

When the figure within the mirror began to move, Auriel was shocked, to say the least. She wanted to turn, as she could feel the doppelganger moving behind her, but found herself unable to move thanks to the hypnotic pull that refused to let her go. Her eyes, however, were able to have free reign and they darted from side to side as she tried to see what was happening.

Auriel soon didn't have to _see_ to _know_ what the doppelganger was doing, when the arms of the mirror figure wrapped around her tightly, in a sort of lovers' embrace. Somehow, Auriel's body began to turn, spinning around of its own accord. The doppelganger spun with her, turning in an achingly slow tempo that allowed Auriel to survey the rest of the girls. It was a dance, a slow and sensual waltz that was about to get much, _much_ hotter.

One after another, as Auriel turned, the girls lifted their skirts or lowered their shorts, flashing Auriel their panties with no semblance of shame on their faces. "Have you seen us all yet?" They chorused together as they shook their hips, putting on the perfect show.

Auriel wasn't aware of it at first, but her hands were moving towards the skirt of her own gown, and before she could stop herself, she had lifted it, revealing the sheer white panties that covered nothing of her delightfully shaved pussy. Auriel realized she had become wet from the experience, and due to the material of her panties, it was obvious. _Shit!_ Auriel thought with a panic but she couldn't put her hands down.

Slowly, Auriel watched as the girls used one of their hands to creep down their body, their destination: the pussy. The Demon Hunter unabashedly pushed three of her fingers into the warm, moist cavern, thrusting them into herself with no hesitation. She moaned lewdly, allowing the noise to fill the room. She was soon joined by seven other voices, all in the throes of ecstasy. But it still wasn't enough for the sexy barmaid; she had to have more stimulation.

The Demon Hunter picked up her bottle of wine, observing the narrow end of it, deciding it was more than adequate to fill her need. She grinned lewdly as she lowered it, rubbing it over the wet lips that just covered her pussy. She was hungry for it, and made sure to stare directly into Auriel's eyes when she first pushed the bottle into her body. A piercing cry rang out as the Demon Hunter relished in the feeling of the cold bottle entering her.

The Demon Hunter couldn't help herself; within seconds, she was thrusting the bottle inside of her in a rhythm that would have made a drummer envious. "I'd much rather have your whip inside me instead…" She murmured as she lifted a leg, bringing her flouncy skirt up to show off how her light orange panties were pushed aside to allow for the wine bottle.

Auriel was treated to the sight of all of them as she continued to rotate. There was the Witch Doctor, having summoned a fetish with an amazingly long tongue, and was currently enjoying the benefits of such a trick. As the fetish shook slightly back and forth, the tongue slid up and down her clit, sending her into welcome spasms of pleasure. As Auriel watched in surprise, the fetish actually changed into a miniature figure of herself, a tiny little version of her, the lengthy tongue still lapping at the Witch Doctor's folds, lubricating it even further than the arousal juice that had already been present.

Auriel's turning continued, her eyes now clapping onto Eirena, the wonderful cheerleader. Eirena's hand, which was buried within her pussy, juices running down her skin, thrusted as she realized Auriel was now facing her. Eirena let out a fervent giggle, delighted that she was now in the spotlight. She had prepared a special cheer, _just for this moment._

"Give me an A!" She cheered loudly, her voice still managing to ring clear amongst the abundance of moans. She purposefully elongated the A, making it sound more like a naughty moan. As she said it, Eirena spun around; her skirt flipped up, and Auriel was treated to the sight of two half-moons, and of Eirena slapping a hand on one of them in a spank.

"Give me a U!" A spank landed on Eirena's other ass cheek, reddening the creamy white skin. She delighted in the pain, and the surprised look that it had put on Auriel's features. "Give me an Rrrrrr!" Eirena said with a seductive purr as she bent over, her skirt falling over completely upwards.

"Give me an I!" Eirena now whirled around, lifting her leg high up in the air with an amazing amount of balance. Her pussy was now on display, and she showed no qualms about plunging her fingers into the thin fabric, dotted with golden stars, to get at her wet pussy.

The pompoms now abandoned, Eirena used her other hand to pull at the neck of her top, bringing it down so she could flash Auriel her wonderful tits. "Give me an E~" The delightfully pink nipples were perky, hardening as she pinched at them.

Her final pose promised to the most spectacular, and Eirena made good on that promise. "Give me an L!" With her final yell, Eirena dropped into the splits, her legs spreading perfectly as she dropped to the ground. Eirena's hand continued to pump at her pussy, as moans tumbled from open lips. Her cheer was done, but her pleasure certainly wasn't.

Auriel felt herself begin to move once more, spinning to the wedding-dress clad Barbarian. The white dress spilled around a robust body, the woman it belonged to making what could only be described as googly eyes at the angel of Hope. "Look at her…" The doppelganger whispered into Auriel's ear. "Don't you want to lick her out? Don't you want to eat that pussy?"

A chill ran down Auriel's spine as she gazed at the Barbarian, the woman's eyes now changed into dreamy bedroom ones, which were quite a sight to behold. "My lover, why don't you come into my arms?" She called unabashedly. "It's our honeymoon night, sweetie… I'll be so sad if you don't join me… And fuck me silly!" The Barbarian fluttered her eyelashes and lifted her skirt.

"What do you think?" The doppelganger finally whispered into Auriel's ear, believing the angel had seen enough of what this realm had to offer. It was time for her to take action. "What do you think of the girls?"

"It's…" Auriel hesitated, unsure of what she could say. "It's an impressive show, but I have to say, I'm still not interested." She decided that it would be best to stay with a strong front.

"Oh? Well, it's about to get even more impressive…" The doppelganger swept aside the coverings of Auriel's neck before pressing her warm lips to the soft skin. Her hand slipped over Auriel's tender breast, massaging the flesh within eager fingers. "Say…" She murmured. "You could look so much better in their gowns…"

Before Auriel had time to decipher what the doppelganger meant, the scene in front of her radically changed. She wasn't aware she was underneath the effects of an illusion, proving just how powerful the magic was. All Auriel knew was that, in front of her very eyes, the girls were not themselves any longer.

Eight pairs of eyes stared at Auriel, all of them her own. The girls had somehow transformed into doppelgangers of Auriel herself. She had never imagined she would ever see herself in such provocative outfits, but here they were, for her viewing pleasure.

The mirror figure snickered as she positioned her mouth to right beside Auriel's ear. "Would the High Heavens enjoy a celestial cheer from such a magnificent body?" She whispered. "Or perhaps a little tentacle magic?" She gestured to the girls that had previously been the Enchantress and the Wizard.

The two girls were pushed against each other, their breasts shaking within their clothes as they danced together. The cheerleader unabashedly raised the magical girl's skirt, slipping her hand into the hot pink panties to play with the clit within. The magical girl's moans were lewd, and Auriel was more than shocked to recognize the voice as her own. It was a perfect imitation of her, down to every last detail!

Auriel was shocked to find herself turned on by this. She grew even more embarrassed when the doppelganger noticed, and pointed it out. "Yeah, I know you like this… Don't you want to touch yourself?" The devilish woman prompted. "Don't you want to rub your little fingers all over your pussy and clit?"

"No way…" She objected, but her voice was slightly weak as she did so.

The doppelganger moved Auriel once more, turning her towards the table on which the barmaid, previously the Demon Hunter, lay. One of her legs were propped up, the other left dangling off the table. Her orange panties were now hanging off one leg, her thighs spread to allow for a perfect view of the naked crotch.

"Don't you just want to eat that pussy?"

As the doppelganger said it, another Auriel stepped up, this one clad in the wedding garments. "What a delicious looking pussy…" The bride exclaimed seconds before she delved in it, enjoying her meal. Auriel watched as she licked herself out, the tongue swirling delicately around the hardened nib, and teeth nibbling at the soft lips. The big, fat smile that sat on the bride's face revealed just how much she was enjoying this.

The barmaid shared similar sentiments as she squealed and moaned from pleasure. "Ohh, my boss will be so upset with me if he found out I was doing this with a customer… I'm not on the menu, you know…" She laughed as another moan ripped through her slender body,

Auriel's throat felt dry, uncomfortably so; she wanted something to quench the thirst that was growing inside of her to masturbate. She couldn't even fathom why this was happening to her; she was no narcissist! But seeing the girls here, doing these actions… She just couldn't help it!

"Give in to it. Just do it," the doppelganger encouraged. Grinning when Auriel's hands moved slightly, shifting closer to the crotch. "Don't deny how hot you are, and how much you like this… Even angels have to have _some_ fun, darling…"

Auriel let out a whimper as she allowed her fingers to graze across her clothed clit. "Damn you," she cursed, only prompting the doppelganger to grin. But even as she said it, denied that she was having urges, she ran her fingers over the nub again, and again, and again.

A piercing cry broke through Auriel's thoughts as she turned her head and body, realizing that the provocative noise had come from the French maid, currently leg-locked with the monk/ballerina. Their pussies, dripping wet with arousal, were smashed against each other, gyrating together with a strong sense of urgency. They both had to have more - that was for damn sure. They continued to push their crotches at one another, rubbing, thrusting with their strong hips towards each other in a rhythm that fit perfectly together.

Auriel was so turned on that she could feel her clit throbbing, actually vibrating in an attempt to encourage Auriel to masturbate. _Damn it,_ she thought, annoyed, _even my own body is turning against me!_ She was so close to giving in, and the doppelganger whispering at her ear certainly didn't make it any easier. "Look at how the little maid is rubbing her clit against the ballerina… Doesn't it make you want to join them? Can't you just imagine a palace filled with her, all of them serving your every whim?"

"Fuck!" The maid screamed out as she came, her hood falling back to reveal flowing locks of hair.

"Pardon _her_ French!" The doppelganger commented, snickering as she watched Auriel's hand inch even closer.

Finally, as she watched the maid cum, Auriel allowed herself to experience pleasure .The crotch of the panties were pulled aside, and Auriel all but hissed when her searching fingers first happened upon her aching clit. _This feels so good,_ she begrudgingly admitted to herself.

The doppelganger didn't even have to see Auriel's face to know just how turned on she was. She simply reached around, and slipped a finger into Auriel's pussy. "Hey!" Auriel protested, but all the zest in her was gone. She was beginning to surrender to the pleasure, especially when the doppelganger began to thrust.

Auriel swore her head was spinning as the slow turning began once more, and the girls were treated to another sight, the last two girls of the group, sexy Diablo, and the nurse. "It's time for your check-up, my Lord," the nurse said, pulling down Diablo's shorts. "Let's make sure everything is working properly, why don't we?"

"Aah!" Auriel interrupted the girls as she let out a startling moan. The doppelganger had slipped another finger within her, and the slicking of the juices were prevalent as the mirror figure relentlessly finger fucked her. Auriel's own hands were moving of their own accord, in tight little circles around her swelling clit.

The doppelganger's other hand is on Auriel's boob, squishing and squeezing, only increasing the passion that is surging through her. "Are you going to cum? Hm?" The doppelganger's hand pinched even harder. "Are you going to cum all over your doppelganger's hand?"

"Damn it, damn you…" Auriel's voice had taken on a new quality, this one needy and very unlike her, but she couldn't help herself. Even though it was in the doppelganger's hands, she had to cum.

Auriel's eyes were trained on the nurse, their show still going on. "This will check how responsive your pussy is…" The nurse brought out a glass dildo from seemingly nowhere. It was incredible in size, and Auriel found herself both wondering how it would fit, and also very excited to watch it happen.

The cry that the Diablo-Auriel let out when the dildo first slid into her was arousing, to say the least. She was trembling, yet she begged the nurse for more. Auriel could see so clearly how widely the pussy (actually it was her own!) was being stretched out. She suddenly imagined what it would be like if it were inside her instead, with the sexy little nurse working at the other end.

Instantly, the doppelganger shoved a third finger within. "Three now, think we can do four?" She whispered in a husky voice. The doppelganger could feel the tensing of the pussy walls, the tightening of the lips, and knew it wasn't long now, before Auriel was cumming, and putty in her arms.

The sounds of moaning were growing louder. They sounded like sweet music to Auriel somehow, music that was lifting Auriel all the way back to the heavens. The girls were about to climax as well, and Auriel couldn't stop staring at their voluptuous bodies, twisted in the clutches of pleasure. Subconsciously, she was making her fingers increase three times in pace.

Finally! It was here! Auriel was growing breathless, and her body was tensing even further. Just as she was about to cum, the doppelganger snapped her fingers. The illusion disappeared instantly, and the girls returned to their actual selves. But it was too late for Auriel, she couldn't stop the onslaught of the climax.

With the shame of the knowledge that she had just cum to her subordinates, Auriel hit her orgasm, cheeks flush. She was joined by the eight other voices in one, united moan of pleasure. It lasted for several seconds as they allowed themselves to drift into the oblivion of pleasure. Auriel couldn't even breathe as her breasts heaved, and the doppelganger's hand relentlessly thrusted and wiggled within her, purposefully, to prolong the orgasmic feelings. This was possibly the best orgasm she had ever experienced, and just realizing that brought on a new wave of embarrassment.

As the initial shock of her orgasm began to ebb, Auriel found that her wings couldn't sustain her any longer. She slowly drifted to the ground, her pussy still twitching furiously from her orgasm.

"Well, well, well, looks like the most perfect angel has some devilish sides too…" The doppelganger was more than happy to point this out. "How does it feel? To cum to these girls who look up to you?"

Auriel looked up at the still-floating doppelganger, her will to fight broken, and the need inside of her beginning to ignite once more. "Too damn good…"

* * *

Make sure to leave a review with your thoughts! :)


End file.
